The Internet of Things (IOT), as generally known, has significant practical implications in many everyday settings. Consumers and others can benefit from devices (e.g., home-based appliances and items such as refrigerators, air conditioners, televisions, lights and lamps, etc.) that may have sensing, communication, and actuation capabilities to reach a desired state. The actuation may be partly or fully automated, and can serve a consumer (or benefit from his/her input) from a nearby or remote position.
In some IOT settings such as smart homes, it becomes especially important to take into consideration “Activities of Daily Living” (ADLs) that may influence operation of any and all sensors and other components. For instance, an IOT setting may be particularly well suited to tracking the ADLs of individuals of limited mobility or with a given medical condition, wherein monitoring such activities may be crucial towards determining if such individuals are functioning adequately or otherwise may be in need of assistance. One or more malfunctioning sensors can lead to false, misleading or incomplete data in such a regard, while it may well not be cost-effective to replicate sensors in every location in the IOT setting at hand.